NSLS-II will undertake the design, construction and installation of three insertion device (ID) beamlines specified by NIH. Two beamlines will support macromolecular crystallography (MX), one of these is identified as AMX for flexible access and highly automated MX and the other is FMX for frontier MX with x-ray beams that can be focused to 1 micron diameter. The third beamline, identified as LIX, will be a high-brightness x-ray scattering instrument for biological applications. Each of these will require in vacuum undulators (IVUs) as insertion device sources and associated front end components. The key deliverables for this project phase are the design of the three beamlines to meet performance needs, the initiation of procurement and construction of components, and initiation of the installation of the beamlines. FY 2011 funding will be used to complete the beamline conceptual designs and to conduct engineering for the beamline preliminary designs;it will fund the long lead procurements such as for experimental hutches, x-ray mirrors, and other optical components;and it will be used to start the installations. This project phase will be fully funded at $23,377,520 in FY 2011. In accordance with the Economy Act under 31 U.S.C. [unreadable] 1535(d), the DOE will incur a valid third party obligation to provide the deliverables stated above to the NIH. The period of performance will be from signature of inter-agency agreement through FY 2014.